SGC Emergency
by Eclipsespyder
Summary: There's an emergency at the SGC, SG7 has been captured and there's only one group to look to for help.


Hey guys, don't own anything, hope you like it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1527 Oval Office

"Mr. President we have a problem"

It started out as a nice day. Meetings were short, the internantional realations were peaceful and the economy was still going strong. President Hayes knew it was to good to be true. And after the red phone started ringing and those fateful 6 words were spoken he was right.

"What happened George?" As in General George Hammond, officer in charge of Stargate Command. Earth's main acess to the rest of the galaxy and the first line of defense from said galaxy. It was kind of a dangerous place to be at times.

"SG-7 has been captured by enemies unknown. They left for their scheduled exploration of P3A-3247 at 0900 yesterday. They arived safely, made contact with the indeginous people and started their survey and negotiations. They made their regular scheduled contacts until 0900 this morning where they failed to check in. After numerous radio calls and MALP reconesaince I sent SG-3 to investigate. They arrived to find their campsite destroyed, traces of blood and SG-7 gone. SG-3 was able to collect the cameras which were still workable and brought them back. One of them showed the capture of SG-7."

"Can you send me the video?"

" It should be finished uploading sir" The president turned to his computer to bring up the video of what happened leaving General Hammond waiting.

The video came up to show SG-7's archeologist making comments about the days activities and the reluctance of the local people to have the team present. In the background he could see the rest of the team sitting around the fire talking and eating dinner. According to the timer on the camera it was about 11pm. The archeologist was still making comments when it happened. Out of the darkness came creatures, humanoid in shape but with ridged forheads, fangs and yellow predatory eyes. Yellow eyes he hoped never to see again. Vampires. As SG-7 tried to fight back different creatures, demons, came out of the trees surrounding the camp. These were taller than an average human with red skin and horns like a bull. They started to attack the vampires. An all out war was occuring with SG-7 stuck in the middle. At the end he saw the red demons carry off 3 members of the team while the vampires made off with the archeologist and then the clearing was empty and the video showed no more.

This is not what he needed Hayes thought. He thought for sure he'd never have to deal with the demon world again. After the Iniative screw up had become known to him and a quick change in their orders he thought it was over with. Sure he got various updates about events happening and regular debriefings it was nothing that directly involved the US government and the demon world. He muttered a few choice expletives under his breath.

"Sir? What are your orders?" The president had forgotten he was still on the phone with Hammond.

"For the time being cancel all off-world trips. Recall anyone that may be still on P3A-3247 and put SG-1 on standby."

"They're on leave, sir"

"Recall them and tell them to be prepared. I'm going to see if i can contact authorities on the matter to send you help."

"Sir yes, Sir"

And with that said the line went dead. The president put down the phone and rubbed his eyes. It started out as a good day. Too bad things never stay that way. With a sigh he pulled out a highly classified contact list, one that very very few people knew about, and called for a secure phone line.

-------------------------------------

1550 New York City

Buffy was on her way to the top of one of the many skyscrapers that New York housed. She had a helicopter to catch. She was currently her way to Boston. She had swung by the New York office of the International Watchers Council to check in to make sure they were ok before she headed up to Boston to evaluate the slayers there. Ever since the collapse of sunnydale and the rise of hundreds of slayers, the scoobies have been working to rebuild the council. A more slayer friendly council at least. Their headquarters were still in London but they have stationed slayers and watchers all over the world at demonic hot spots. Just as she was about to open the door to the roof her cell phone rang.

"Summers"

"Buffy, it's Jim Hayes."

"To what do I owe this pleasure Mr. President?" Buffy smirked. The president has been very supportive of the rebuilding of the coucil. Even though she distrusted the military and government she had a good rapport with the president to the point of friendship. Though they didn't get to talk often it was always an enjoyable experience when they did, or it used to be an enjoyable experience until now.

"Very funy Buffy, You and I both now that's a load of BS. And I told you to call me Jim"

"I know but it's just fun to pick on you. What can i do for you Jim? I get the feeling this isn't just a social call to exchange a lil friendly banter. What happend, Joint chiefs getting out of line and you need someone you put them in their place?"

"Your right, it's not just a social call. Though i don't think I need to have the joint chiefs in the hospital either. I need to speak to you in person and as soon as posible. It's urgent."

"Well if you put it that way, I'm in New York right now, I was heading to Boston but i think that can wait, 2 hours ok?"

"That's good, I'll have security clear you through and have them open the landing pad up."

"ooo shiny I get 5 star service today. You need to call urgently more often."

"Trust me no i don't. I'll see you in a bit."

"Yup, see you soon Jim." With that she hung up and made her way into the waiting helicopter.

"Change a plan boys. Were going to Washington, the White House precisely. And step on it"

-------------------------------------------

1815 Oval Office

"I'm glad you were able to make it." President Hayes stood up and gave buffy a hug as she entered the oval office.

"Not a problem. So what's so urgent that i needed to come down here? Fashion tips?" Buffy sat down on one of the coaches after returning the hug.

"No not today, I need your help. A group of soldiers has been captured by demons and i'm hoping you'd be willing to help us get them back."

"What about Riley's group? Why not ask them for help instead of going 'outside' the military?"

"He's still deep in south america on a hunt. I'm hoping you'd be able to gather up quicker. They've been captured for about 18 hours now and we don't even know if they're still alive."

"Jim, you know my feelings on the military."

"Yes, I know but i'm hoping you'll do it as a favor for me."

Buffy sucked in her breadth. Do it as a favor for him. That was a big deal because she knew Hayes was mostly an honest president and upheld his aggrements as much as he could. Him asking for a favor with no idea what damage it could cause when the favor came back to haunt him was a big deal.

"Tell me about what they were doing and the situations and i'll think about it."

And so he explained everything. The stargate, the SGC, the goa'uld and of course showed the video.

Buffy sat tere when he was done, trying to absorb it all. Aliens weren't so much of a shock. Moreso the fact that the government has a huge program running to explore the galaxy. Though honestly she thought she shouldn't be surprised. After a few minutes she spoke up.

"Shiny. If i do this there are some ground rules."

" of course, what are they"

"First off i'm in charge, the military guys on this base will follow my orders until i'm gone. Second - no cameras and no records, we were ever there. I don't want the NID to catch wind that i'm bringing in a bunch of slayers into a military installation. Third when we go to the planet i'm taking hostages with me their best team. I want some insuracne that we'll be brought back. Fourth - absolutely no medical exams, probes, prodding or anything"

I can agree to everythign Buffy except for the medical exam. I need you guys to at least do an MRI scan, It's the only way we know how to find a goa'uld. and i'm sure you can understand that we don't want one of them inside a slayer."

"Ok but ONLY an MRI"

"Agreed. I'll comtact the base and inform them. There is a plane waiting for you down at Andrews. Thank you Buffy"

"You thank me now. Wait unti I need a favor in return."

"Don't remind me. Good Luck"

"thanks" With that Buffy was out the door and the president had some calls to make.

--------------------------

0530 Road up to Cheyenne Mountain facility

Jack was not having a good day. He was all set to have a good week of fishing and beer. Only a day into it and he gets ordered back. Not a good time not at all. Col Jack O'neill was still grumbling when 2 twin black Chrysler 300C's blew past him like he was standing still. He didn't know why he had been called back but he did know that that didn't bode well. He sped up his truck a little. THere's no way he'd be able to keep up with the two cars but he could at least try to get to the base quickly.

When jack finally made it to the entrance he could see the 2 cars parked with 6 attractive if not young women were climbing out. He could hear the bass from the music that was playing from where he was sitting. When he was able to find a parking space he started to head towards the tunnel into the base when he heard the sound of helicopters. Up ahead he could see the girls standing by their cars looking in the direction the choppers were coming from. Two black unmarked helicopters broke over the trees and started to land. when the landed a few more girls unloaded. A short blonde and a taller redhead caught his attention. The were attractive but the were also a little older as well as being incharge from what he could tell. When tehy were all together they all pulled duffel bags out of the trunks and started to head in. An air force officer met them at the entrance and waved them thorugh security and into the base.

Jack O'neill didn't know what was going on. First his leave was cut short, then an organised operation showed up only to be a group of kids taht looked to be dressed to go to a club.. Shaking his head he tried to hurry through securty ane make it to the SGC. Somehow he didn't think the girls were there for a tour of NORAD.

----------------------------

0600 Main conference room SGC

General Hammond was sitting with SG-1 minus Col. O'neill when there was a knock on the door. Signaling for whoever it was to come in, the door opened and an officer showed in two girls. One was relatively short with blonde hair and fair features, while the other was a moderate height red head. Both attractive and both not looking over 25.

"May I help you?" He asked while standing to greet them.

"General Hammond?" It was the blonde who asked. At his affirmative nod she continued. "Good, I'm Buffy and this is Willow I beleive the president informed you that we were coming?" She spoke while taking a seat at the other end of the conference table without being asked. Willow took a seat to her left. The other three occupants of the room just looked at eacheother in confusion. The General nodded for them to sit down while he himself sat down.

"Yes he did, We're still waiting on a final member of the team but i was about to brief them on what is happening. This is SG-1, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." There was another knock on the door before it opened revealing and older if not athletic man.

"Sorry i'm late sir" He spoke while taking a seat to the General's right.

"And this is Colonel Jack O'neill. This is the team that will accompany you through the gate."

"Oh goodie a senior citizen and a demon. This is your best team?"

At that O'neill turned and glared at Buffy while Teal'c just looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Before O'neill could retort General Hammond replied "Yes they are, If i may ask, how are you going to be able to help?"

"You can ask, doesn't mean you'll get an answer. Now do you have a map of the area with the campsite and town marked and the surrounding terrain?" Buffy replied.

Major carter pulled out a laptop and hooked it up to the projector in the room. " I do, we have surveys that were made from our aerial drones."

"General. What is going on?" O'neill finally got a word in.

"2 nights ago SG-7 were captured by enemies unknown. When i contacted the president he informed me that help was being sent, in the form of Miss Summers here and her group. They are the experts on what captured the team and are in charge until the crisis is over."

"Sir, let us suit up we'll go and get SG-7 back in no time. We don't need help from a bunch of high school kids that will get themselves killed."

"So you want to just get yourselves killed then? Fine by me, we'll wait then for you to get captured and possibly eaten then we'll go save your asses too. How's that sound?" Buffy drew herself away from the terrain map to question O'neill. Turning to Carter " Can we get printouts of these please? We'll need a few copies to take with us."

"Excuse me but we've been doing this since before you hit puberty. You and your friends can go back to the mall where i'm sure your experience will me a little more useful."

"COLONEL O'NEI-"

"It's ok General" Turning to O'neill she stuck him with one of her patented glares before replying to him in a tone that only his years of experience kept him from running for the hills. "Listen here Colonel O'neill. I have no desire to be here and i have no desire for my girls to be here either. I don't trust the military, you do a better job screwing things up than anything else. But i'm here as a Personal Favor to the President of the United States. So i'm not leaving until your missing team is back and until that time i'm in charge. If you have a problem with that just get a hold of Jim, as in the president, and find out for yourself. Now" pointing to the map " i'm assuming these two places are where were going to find the ones who took your team, We'll talk to the people in the village first to see if the know the exact location or not. I'll be splitting my group into two to take both groups at the same time. You guys will be coming along as hostages to make sure we get back and help us communicate with the locals. I'll leave one of my girls with you to make sure your safe and to keep you from running off and getting killed. Willow here will be staying behind as well to make sure we get brought back. We leave in an hour, bring whatever weapons you want, i doubt it will help you though so just stay out of our way. Agreed General?" At his nod "Good, 1 hour people" At this Buffy and Willow left the room to meet up with the rest of their group before O'neill could start his rant at the General.

-------------------

0730 Gate Room

SG-1 entered the gate room suited up to find the group of girls standing around talking. While Buffy and Willow stood talkting with 2 other girls pointing at the maps in hand. As Colonel O'neill and the rest of SG-1 walked over, Buffy looked over at them. "Ready to go?" At his affirmative. Willow left the room while the stargate started to spin and lock in. Looking over the rest of her group Buffy spoke up "Alright ladies you know what's going on and where were going. Arm up and get ready." At those words duffel bags were torn open. Stakes were put in pockets. Knives were hiddin in various spots. Crossbows were pulled out and coked. Swords were pulled out of sheathes. And Buffy herself pulled out a very big and bright if not gaudy scythe.

The stargate opened and whooshed to life. Much to the Jack O'neills disappoinment not a one of the slayers even blinked. Most just kept talking to eacheother.

"Lets go ladies." Buffy called out and with that 11 slayers and SG-1 Departed the SGC and Earth altogether.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a second part/chapter planned, obviously, i just wanted to get this up and see whateveryone though of it. It's something that's been stuck in my head for a while now so i thought i'd put it out there. It'll be a couple weeks though at least till that get's up. as it is it took over a month just to write this. It's one of my personal demons if you will. Tons of ideas but when it comes to writing them i can' write anthing


End file.
